


Another Hit

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: Paradise Island [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fingerfucking, Generation Gap, M/M, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Rough Sex, Sex, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Teenage mutant Jay Guthrie is desperate for heroin, and Xavier knows all the right buttons to push to get what he wants.





	Another Hit

Jay knew this was coming. He knew that there was no keeping secrets from Xavier, so he wasn't surprised at all to get the mental call that requested his presence in the professor's office. His shoulders were hunched by the time he made it there, and he walked in, chin tucked to his chest as he looked out at Xavier through a curtain of red hair. 

"What's up? What I do now?" he said defiantly, trying to bluff even though he knew it was in vain.

His eyes widened when he saw the heroin lying right there on top of the professor's desk. His breathing became shallower, and he could barely focus on anything else but the _want_ , the _need_ for the drug, for the prick of the needle piercing his skin. He gasped. "Wh-what is this?"

"What? Can I not say hello to one of my boys?" Charles asked, leaning over in his wheelchair, leering at him behind the desk. He'd left it out for a reason. One being that he loved to see the little ones squirm when they saw something they _really_ wanted to have. It made them so much more compliant.

Jay frowned, looking miserable. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the syringe lying there so invitingly for very long. 

"N-no, of course. Say hello," he mumbled, his tone making it clear he didn't buy the act for a moment. "So... hello."

"You are such a smart boy..." He grinned, his hands pressed together just over his mouth so he couldn't see the wicked smirk on his face. 

"I pick a student to tutor in a one-on-one session once a week. And we haven't had a session in far too long, don't you agree, Icarus?"

"Right," Jay said, eyeing the older mutant warily. Slowly his mind seemed to calm down. He knew something was up, but his thoughts were... blurry on the matter. Suddenly, he was no longer looking at Xavier with mistrust. 

"Right," he repeated, a little dazed this time. 

"It's been a while. I'd forgotten, sir." He subconsciously ran his hand over his naked chest. Because of the wings, wearing shirts was really a pain in the ass, so he rarely did on school grounds, or anywhere else for that matter. The weather was tropical anyway. 

"What are we doing today?" His gaze went back to the desktop. 

"Can I have some of that?" he asked wistfully.

"Well it isn't for me..." He said, stroking his chin with his thumb. "I don't need drugs for a high, young Icarus. It's simply watching my students achieve bliss that makes me happy."

What an evil man. And after all, he should reward him. By the end of the night, he would be well-used.

Jay kept darting nervous glances at Xavier, as if the man would take the drugs away from him the moment he reached for them. He grabbed the whole tray with a sudden movement that made things clatter around, and scuttered over to the corner of the office. He sat there, huddled up around himself, and looking over at the older man. This desperation was... unusual. He had been trying to go longer between hits since he'd started living with Nate. The other boy had to know, but Jay still didn't want him to actually see him do it.

He went through the motions with practiced ease, his eyes wild and hungry as he tightened the rubber hose around his arm. He was desperate for it.

A loud moan fell from his lips as the drug made its way into his system. There, he had his bliss, albeit temporary. It was the perfect time, when his mind was completely open like a blank page, for a powerful telepath to rewrite his very personality if he so wanted. Wings rustled as shockwaves and spasms rocked Jay's body.

"That's my good boy..." Xavier smiled as he wheeled his chair back away from the desk, opening his robe (something he usually wore to these 'sessions') and revealing a surprisingly well-kept physique for an older man, sprinkled with peppery hair. "Come here, Icarus. Sit on the Professor's lap. There's much to discuss..."

The boy's healing factor made his actual trip much shorter than the average human's, but a sense of fuzzy euphoria and intoxication lingered. He was boneless and compliant as he followed Xavier's voice and mental prompts. He eyed the well kept body and hummed appreciatively. 

"You're one hot daddy, sir," he joked, giggling and tittering stupidly as he climbed onto the old man's lap.

"Now now. Remember the Professor's rules? No talking unless I tell you to, or I shut off your ability to feel high and orgasm for a week." He said with an evil smirk, running his hands up over the boy's still covered hips. "Healed up from last time I see... You know that the Professor hates seeing your body without pretty cuts..."

He gave a little look, then leaned forward, sucking on the boy's adam's apple. "Take off those pants. NOW."

And just like that, Jay remembered _FEAR_. It washed over him, a blind, senseless terror that told him Xavier was his only hope of salvation, his one and only safety right now. He would do anything to keep him happy. Anything at all. He didn't even voice and agreement, because he hadn't been asked a question, but he stripped in record time and huddled up on the man's lap, trembling and whimpering.

"Mmm... yes..." He moaned, watching the young boy's body quiver, his fear washing over his body like an elixir. 

"I been watching you through the special cameras... I must say I am _very_ disappointed in all this romance... You and my X-Man." He said, biting so hard on his shoulder he instantly drew blood. Then he moved away and looked him in the eye, his eyes glowing just a bit.

"I'm turning off your healing factor for tonight, Icarus. I want you to feel it."

"P-please, no... don't hurt me," Icarus pleaded, but too late. He screamed at the bite, more from surprise than pain. The pain came after, throbbing and sharp. He then started sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Please don't take him away from me. Please, please, I'll do anything!" he cried. "Hurt me more, but don't take him!" he begged pitifully as blood bathed his arm and chest.

"Oh I won't Icarus..." He smiled, touching his face softly to contrast his sinister intentions. 

"I won't take him away. After all, why do you think Hulkling and Wiccan are still together?" Xavier stated. He never used anyone's real names. Just their mutant names.

"You just have to work harder is all. And you want to make your professor happy, don't you?" He grinned a long, toothy cheshire grin. "And Professor likes it when you scream."

At the words, any little bit of relief Jay might have felt flew out of mind as Xavier flooded his brain with a cruel and insidious recap of the most painful experiences of the last month. He felt Logan's claws piercing his stomach and scrotum, Toad tearing his insides with his tongue while he laughed, Cain breaking his arms and legs by three inch increments, and others, so many others. It was pain, excruciating, just like he felt it the first time around, but all together, happening to him in layers.

Jay screamed until his voice was a hoarse ruin, without the healing factor to fix it. He screamed until he thought his throat was bleeding, and still he tried to scream more. The pain. So much pain. Too much.

Xavier forced a fierce kiss to the boy's lips, jabbing his dry finger inside his tight anus and telepathically ordering his body to get hard, even though he was tricking his mind into believing he was being fucked by three giant rigid cocks. He relished the boy's screams muffled in his mouth, knowing he wouldn't be able to pull himself away without his discrete permission.

All of the boy's nerve endings were on fire. Just like when the real thing happened, he had phantom pains for a long time afterward. The tearing of the sensitive inner tissue in his ass was as bad as anything else could be. It made him feel so frail, so vulnerable. Even though it was all in his mind, he felt it as if it was real. He felt Xavier devour his screams and felt as if the old man was sucking the very life out of him. He couldn't even beg, he was in so much agony. And yet, his cock was hard and throbbing, almost an ache of its own.

Oooh this was delicious. Xavier slowly slid his finger in and out of the boy, though he would feel three separate cocks slamming and tearing apart his insides. He removed his mouth from Icarus' and just listened to him scream, enjoying his cries of pain and agony. He wouldn't be hurt at all in the morning, but he would think he was savagely tortured, even if his body said otherwise. Charles enjoyed inflicting the mental more than the physical. 

"Lay down on my desk boy. I want you to present yourself to me like I'm a god."

"Please," Icarus shrieked, crawling and clawing at the carpet on his way to the desk, trying to get away from the pain. He presented himself like he knew Xavier liked. Xavier, his only hope.

Mental pain, however, only pertained to the boy's insides, because he wanted the boy to stay tight for him. Everything else? Fair game. Xavier leaned down, unable to resist at the sight of his beautiful pink pucker, and circled his tongue around the rim, mentally making his nerves more sensitive so he could feel every tiny thrust and receive intense pleasure by it. He loved eating out little boys... They were so nummy.

Icarus moaned between pained whimpers. His moan was a long, needy whine, for that gentle touch was like a light in the darkness after so much excruciating pain. Amplified, it made him shiver, and he started trembling and spasming in a rare anal orgasm, just from Xavier's tongue. His pucker clenched over and again as sobs of pleasure were torn from the boy. He still trembled with aftershocks long after the dry orgasm had passed.

Oh nice... He loved playing with this boy... However, he had given him a treat. Now it's time for his fun. He opened a drawer in his desk as he pulled away from that beautiful ass and took out a letter opener, then pulled the boy closer until he could reach his chest, then gently trailed the cold metal down between his pectorals, not amplifying anything, not piercing, just listening to his mind as he shivered in anticipation.

Buffeted by all the contrasting emotions and sensations, Jay could do little more than shiver and whimper softly. The cold metal brought to mind not only other times like this, but also the obvious association of Logan's sharp, cruel claws rending his flesh. Tears rolled down his cheeks and tickled his ears as he lay back, cringing from time to time, not knowing when the cut would come. His thoughts took him to the one place of safety and comfort he had found, Nate.

"Oooh you are just delectable..." Xavier grinned, then scraped the sharp end of the letter opener down his chest, blood starting to flow from the open wound. "Just as delicious as I remember?" He asked as he leaned down and drank from the cut.

A short, frightened animal noise of horror erupted from Jay's mouth as he was cut. He tried not to look at the wound, not to stare at the bright red blood pooling on the fair skin of his chest and pour in scarlet rivulets down to soak into his trapped wings. 

"Please, sir," he whispered, and the shakes started again. No one could terrify the boy more than this man. Others could tear his body apart, but Xavier got into his mind, under his skin. It was a whole different ball game.

"Please sir may you have another?" he grinned wickedly and slashed another long cut in his chest, running his tongue along the opening with a moan. 

"You're so pretty when you cry. You should do it more often..." He hissed, looking over his body, wondering what delightfully wicked things he should do to the boy next.

Jay was so confused, with his tears running down his face, and the blood that kept dribbling from his wound that would not heal. Now that he had found a reason to live, Xavier might just kill him, because that was his usual luck, wasn't it? And through it all, his treacherous body was hard. What kind of sick bastard was he, that he got off on being tortured? His own mind provided the answer. Or so he thought. In truth, Xavier used his vulnerable state to keep rebuilding Jay's psyche. _Because I'm a masochist. I love pain. I'm a dirty little pain slut, and I love this, I love being broken,_ came the barrage of thoughts. To Jay, it sounded exactly like his own mind voice, his inner self. It wasn't, it was all the fruit of Xavier's machinations, but he would never know that.

"You do love this..." He said responding to the thoughts going through his mind that may or may not be his own doing. Xavier suddenly sent a barrage of thoughts Icarus' way, making his hole once again shiver, but this time with need. The need to be filled. The need to have something, anything shoved deep inside. He knew what the boy would beg for soon enough, so he just let the thoughts fester.

It was like a gnawing fire, making his body writhe, that need. A hunger that could not be sated. He started to clench his ass rhythmically, blind with need. His voice trembled violently with it. 

"Oh...g-g-God...need... fuck me. Please... fuck me, hard." He moaned and bucked, humping air as his cock hugged his flat stomach. 

"Please, sir! Please, fuck me." He stammered the words out, and his hands flew down to finger himself viciously. "Please! Fuck me now! Please!"

"Oooh... now now Icarus, you know given my 'situation' I can't leave this chair..." He said, wheeling back just a little. His cock throbbed in need all it's own, needing his ass, wanting the sweet young boy cherry. He was pretty impressive for an older man. An even seven inches, and he'd managed to keep the wrinkles from overtaking his body given his telepathic control over seemingly everything. He still had those hot grey hairs sprinkled in with his dark brown pubic hairs as an identifier for his age. 

"You want it, slide on the Professor's lap and get it."

There was a loud rustle of feathers, and Jay's wings sent half of the stuff on Xavier's desk to the floor in his frenzy. He climbed on top of the professor, wings flapping loudly, gusts of air everywhere. He was a like an animal in heat, uncontrollable. He straddled Xavier's lap and impaled himself so hard and fast on the man's cock he made himself let out a growly scream of pain. He tore himself apart on Xavier's hardness, the need superseded everything else. His arms trembled, weakened from the blood loss, since the old man was still holding his healing factor at bay.

Xavier couldn't help but let out a mean spirited little chuckle. He'd made the desire in the boy's mind so great that he would do anything to get that cock up his ass, not even take the time to lube up or anything. Just jump on. Xavier didn't have to move, the boy was tearing _himself_ apart with little to no help, other than Xavier's hard phallus. He just sat back and enjoyed his warmth as the boy uncontrollably rode him, blood filling the boy's hole and lubricating every downward thrust.

It hurt very badly, but like people who scratch bites or itches uncontrollably to the point of bleeding, Jay simply could not stop slamming his ass onto Xavier's lap. His cock was leaking precome copiously, and it slid down his shaft and trickled from his sac onto Xavier's belly. The spark of consciousness in him pleaded with the old man. 

"Please," he whined. "Let me heal... can't... feel weak," he said. His hands slipped from Xavier's shoulders several times, and he just barely caught himself, feeling faint and vaguely ill.

"A few more minutes..." He smirked, taking the letter opener and carving an 'X' into his shoulder blade while the boy rode him. His screams of pleasure and pain were too much. 

"When you reach the point of passing out you can have your healing back. Or if you cum first. Your choice." He smirked, concentrating so he made it harder but not impossible for the boy to release.

It was an infinite tease. He was too weak to hold on with one hand to stroke himself, but he wasn't getting enough friction to come. He whimpered and mewled pitifully, all the while trying to take the man in deeper, harder like his body demanded. He got past the point of pain, his nerve endings dulled from sheer overstimulation. Regular old endorphins started pumping sluggishly into his bloodstream, buffering his pain receptors a little more. He could think a little, in a daze of pain and lust, and it occurred to him to swively his hips a little so he could get Xavier's cock bouncing off his prostate.

That did the trick. A few minutes of hitting that little bundle of nerves inside him and he came, squeezing the old man's shaft as he spasmed, yowling in agony as his torn insides tightened around the intruder.

"Oooh that's my good boy..." He spasmed, bucking inside him. He came hard and fast, white ejaculate filling the younger boy as he bit down hard into his neck, mentally releasing his hold on his healing factor. 

"Daddy always loves to play with you. You're my special toy..."

A drawn out groan that sounded a little like gagging was all the response Jay could give. He felt dirty and used now that he had come. He felt his healing factor come online, and his relief was so great he crumpled into a heap that fell out of Xavier's lap to land painfully on the floor. He could have sworn he heard his own skull crack when he hit the floor, and he lay there dazed for a long time as his body healed everything. He was still bloody and he could feel come dribbling down his inner thigh. He felt sick.

The boy really wanted another hit right now, or for the old man to plunge that knife into his heart. Anything to take away the memory of what he had just gone through. He twitched a few times, phantom pains wracking his frame. His wings batted weakly, uselessly behind him. He moaned and sniffled a little. Only a few sobs escaped his lips. A very perverse part of him felt disturbingly sated. He hated it.

"Thank you," he said, hating himself for it even more. 

"C-can I have another hit? Please?" he pleaded. The horror was too vivid in his head. If the old man had no more drugs for him, he would just have to go straight to Fitzroy's and get a fix by any means necessary. He certainly couldn't go back to Nate after this. Not until he could put a lid on it.

Xavier was now as satisfied as he could be at the moment, and he lay back in his chair, just watching the boy with a finger on his temple, his cock now gone limp, his robe wide open. Upon Icarus' request, he wheeled back to his desk and pulled open a drawer, taking out a syringe and readying it for him. 

"Of course you may Icarus..." He grinned with an evil glow of his eyes. "You've been a good boy. Good boys get rewards..."

And with that he moved over and took his arm, injecting it into Icarus himself.

"Thank you," he said again, his voice breaking. He then moaned as he felt the drug seep into his system, and he finally got some blessed oblivion, at least for a little while.


End file.
